Protector
by Avain1991
Summary: A fluffy little one shot in the day in the life of fem!Harry as an Imprint to the hot headed wolf of the pack. Rose Potter has fought in wars, and lost many of those she loved most. However when she arrived in the states she met a man who was more than a man. And turned out to be the protector of her heart. One Shot and Complete.


Hey everyone! So I'm not dead just really busy with life and work to the point that it's been difficult to find the muse to write. However I hope this fluffy little one shot will help slate a few thirsts for such fictions.

So this is a AU world featuring a femHarry imprinted with Paul. So I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

Protector

La Push Washington was known as home to one group of people. The Quileute tribe was one of the few Native American people to say they were still on the land that was sacred to them.

Few though knew the reason for this. Many believed that Washington territory was just too far and wet for the Government to justify building there.

Others believed that the Government had had enough fighting in the Indian Wars. Few among the Quileute knew the truth…the spirit wolves had protected them. Now these wolves weren't actually spirits they were braves…warriors who had gained abilities through genetics and a little bit of magic.

The main ability being the ability to shapeshift AKA Skinwalk as a giant wolf.

Each wolf was the size of a horse or larger, faster than any creature that walked the Earth, healing ability that kept them young as long as they shifted, teeth and claws able to rip through diamond, and finally the ability that truly set them apart.

Imprinting.

Imprinting is both simple to explain and difficult to understand.

In layman's terms a wolf imprints on the one being the one person out there who is truly meant for them to love.

The spirits and their inner wolf decide this telling the wolves that they have chosen their destined ones. Their soul mates.

The wolf becomes attached to their imprint almost immediately some can fight it and refuse to acknowledge it but eight times out of ten they return to their imprint.

The wolf will become anything their imprint needs. A lover, a husband, a best friend, even a shoulder to cry on. In return the imprint holds the power of just what defines their relationships.

Giving them the right to say if they accept the bond or don't. Although like the wolves eight times out of ten they will never leave the wolves side.

The first example of this type of bonding is in the Legend of TaHa Aki a great chief among the tribe and the first to ever shift into this wolf like state.

However that is another story. In the modern day and age the pack was needed once more and the tribe needed their protectors to guard against their greatest foe. The Cold Ones.

* * *

In the woods around the La Plush reservation a large silver wolf burst through the brush making its way towards a cabin like home that was near the edge.

As the wolf neared it felt a shiver a magic pass its fur before it passed and he continued on his way towards his home. As he neared the porch the wolf suddenly rose on his back feet turning into a young man.

He was over six feet in height, muscles covering his body, his black hair chopped short, and a tattoo on his shoulder of a tribal symbol, and another on his other arm of a white rose with its stem and thorns wrapped around a healing heart.

He wore only a pair of jean shorts and a leather brace upon his right arm. On the brace were symbols, and runes that he couldn't read but it had been a gift that he never removed.

The now human man walked into the house and smiled at the sight of a plate of food that was waiting for him kept warm. After eating the meal he washing the dishes and set them in a strainer to dry overnight.

With a smile on his face he opened the bedroom door and saw the most beautiful woman in the entire world.

She has long black hair with natural red highlights that fell to the middle of her back, a pair of emerald green eyes that were hidden under the lids of her eyes closed, a faded scar upon her brow that sometimes caused him to growl in anger, her skin was alabaster toned with no blemishes, she wore a large black shirt that belonged to him, her body swimming in the fabric.

Paul Lahote smiled at the sight before him. He walked toward the bed his imprint slept away in dropping his shorts as he went before gently lifting the blankets and sliding into his spot.

Almost as if he were a magnet his imprint turned and snuggled into his body her shoulders dropping as she sighed peacefully making him silently chuckle.

Paul pulled her into his body and held her a small shiver running through his body as her breath hit his neck her little hands pressed against his chest. Her head tucked perfectly under his chin her leg wrapping around his as if to forever keep him next to her.

"Mine…" Paul heard in a small voice that could've been easily missed if not for his enhanced senses.

"Yes Rosie. I'm yours." He said kissing his Imprint Rose Lillian Potter on top of her hair making her sigh again before he closed his eyes and joined her in sleep.

He knew it was morning when he felt a gentle caress of her lips against his cheek making him smile without opening his eyes. "Good morning." She said in her warm tone that always filled his chest with a gentle heat.

"Nope…still sleeping." He said making her giggle a noise that made him fall in love with her all over again.

"Liar." She said kissing his lips. Paul chuckled as he returned the kiss happy to return said kiss before Rose tucked herself back into his chest. "I missed you last night." She said against his skin making him pull her closer for a moment.

"Dreams again?" He asked. Rose suffered from bad dreams on a constant basis.

Then again after a life of constant death threats, abusive relatives, and loss of loved ones it was to be expected. The first time Rose ever had a nightmare had caused his wolf to burst out in panic at the sound of her screaming.

When he broke into the room and found her there thrashing as if in pain he jumped onto the bed and did his best to hold her.

However the moment he came near it was almost like a healing balm had been placed upon her skin as she stilled and jerked slightly sobbing before her head buried itself into his fur.

"They're getting better." She said making him nod. He was able to feel when the dreams were at their worst since it sent him into a frenzy of rushing to get to her to protect her.

"I'll tell Sam…"

"Don't." Rose stopped his speech making him look down into her green eyes.

"He'll just order you to shut up and do your job." Paul sighed knowing she was right.

"I should've left with Jacob." Paul said.

"And risk leaving me to live here without you…or having a leach rush towards me craving the magic in my blood?" She asked making him sigh.

That was a drawback to her magic. Its scent affected all vampires driving them too greatly, because of this she always smelled like an all you can eat buffet of their favorite foods.

That was the reason why she lived here on the reservation instead of in Forks or anywhere else close by. "You'd think he'd understand my Imprint needing me." Paul groused making Rose smile slightly as she leaned up and kissed his lips.

"Ever since Jacob left Sam has realized that his time as Alpha is coming to an end." She said to him making her look down at her.

"Men with power all fear one thing…losing that power." She added. Paul almost felt his heart shattered.

The bastards overseas had almost destroyed his Rosie. Dumbledore and his group of flaming chickens had tried on multiple occasions to turn his Rosie into a martyr against Riddle and his forces.

Only her best friend Hermione Granger had actually tried to help Rose in the war against the madman.

However that loyalty was paid with Hermione having to wipe the memories of her parents so they would leave and not be used against her.

But worse than that was what they had attempted to do to the pair of them. The entire time Dumbledore and his group had been planning to use love potions and other means to try and turn both girls into little more than broodmares if they survived.

Once hearing this both girls left the UK the moment they were free of any responsibilities. Well…all responsibilities but one that is.

* * *

The sound of soft whimpers hit the air making Paul raise his head making Rose look up.

"Pup's awake." He said making her nod as he rose up out of bed and grabbed his shorts dressing before he left the room.

A moment later he walked into the room of the two year old little boy who had come overseas with Rose.

"Morning Pup." He said smiling slightly at the cute little yawn on Teddy Lupin's face.

"Did you sleep alright?" He asked the little guy as he helped him head towards the bathroom.

"Yeah…" The toddler said still half asleep as he walked in closing the door behind him while Paul waited.

This had become their routine Rose…as the only one that could cook…would go and start breakfast once everyone was awake. While Paul would help get Teddy ready for the day.

After a few moments the sound of rushing water hit the air along with the opening of a door. Paul turned and walked into the bathroom and started helping Teddy get ready.

"So what color are we thinking today?" Paul asked as he held up three shirts. "Blue…" He said showing off the sky blue shirt with an owl on it.

"…Red…" He said showing off the red shirt with a gold lion.

"…or Green?" Paul finished holding up the green shirt with the black wolf.

"Green." Teddy said pointing to the shirt. Paul smiled as he set the two other choices down.

"That's my Pup." Paul said getting a smile from Teddy. Paul remembered when he first yet the boy back when he was barely a year old he was shy around strangers.

Now he was just as much a part of the pack as anyone could be while not being a shapeshifter.

After getting dressed Teddy rushed off towards the kitchen with Paul easily keeping pace with his longer stride.

"Mama!" Teddy called rushing up to hug Rosie around her legs making them buckle for a moment before she looked down with a laugh.

"Good morning Pup. Don't you look dashing?" She said giving her imprint a look when she saw the wolf on the toddlers' shirt.

Paul just shrugged with a bright smile making her roll her eyes at him.

After a hearty breakfast Paul and Teddy moved off to watch his morning programs while Rose went off to get back to work.

While her family fortune made it so neither of them ever had to work again neither of them wanted to rely on said fortune alone to get by.

In his spare time Paul worked construction/demolition with Sam and Rose became a writer. Her first book was a retelling of her own story only with names changed and some of her early life toned down.

It had been very popular with young adults and even children.

Not surprising to Paul since magic was always a childish dream that many loved to enjoy. She was currently writing about her second year of Hogwarts but was toning down a lot of the events.

So while it would be more dangerous than first year it wouldn't be so dark that she lost all her audience. As she worked she couldn't help but look out towards the living room when she would hear Teddy laugh.

Paul…always a bit of a child himself…loved spending time with Teddy.

The pair would either watch the learning programs on Disney or PBS or prepare for a 'man day' as Paul liked to call the day he would take Teddy fishing or hiking.

While most would think of Paul as a bully or a hot head they never really got to see this side of him since it was for their little family alone.

It was the sight of this side that had brought about Rose's theory on just who and why a wolf imprints on a person.

For example Jacob imprinted on Renesmee because a part of him needed a woman who was strong enough to help him handle the responsibilities of being the Alpha.

Paul imprinted on her because he needed someone to see more than just the hot headed thug most saw him as. When she first met Paul she was so fragile that a stiff wind could've knocked her over and shattered her completely.

However in the almost two years that she has known him he has patched her up to stand on her own feet once more turning into her own healing balm for her soul.

Soon there was a rather impatient knock at the door making her smile since she knew without looking who it would be. Sure enough a moment later Teddy cried out in joy.

"Lea, Lea!" Rose looked up as her godson was lifted into the air by the only female member of the shifter.

"Hello Teddy Bear." Leah called as she hugged Teddy close to her almost like she was snuggling the toy she had nicknamed him after.

The first time Leah had seen Teddy in Rose's arms she had almost broken down crying seeing him look at her with wondering brown eyes before reaching for her.

Rose had at first worried about the fact that Leah had imprinted on the young boy but when it was explained that the wolves never thought of sexual relations with their under aged imprints she relaxed.

Rose realized that Leah imprinted on Teddy for two reasons. The first was because a part of her feared that most would look down upon her for being different…a freak if you will. However as a Metamorph himself Teddy would never think of her as unnatural.

Secondly Leah needed…to be needed. After Sam had turned away from her because of Emily she had been scared by the abandonment. So when her imprint turned out to be a recently orphaned boy who was in need of every maternal figure possible in his life that fear was no longer an issue for her.

However since she was a part of Jacob's pack and not Sam's she didn't live on the Reservation so she would become anxious to see her imprint after a night without him.

Rose honestly couldn't wait until Jacob took full control of the pack from Sam so such a ridiculous thing was no longer a problem.

"So I have good news." Leah said to Teddy who looked excited.

"What?! What?!" Teddy demanded making the three adults chuckle at his enthusiasm.

"Tonight…if mummy and papa allow it…you can stay with me tonight." Leah said making Paul and Rose blink at her in confusion.

"Last night was the final straw for Jake…he defeated Sam for control of the packs around Mid-night while you two were sleeping." She said with a bright smile.

"You mean…?" Paul started to ask before she nodded.

"Also…Jake says the rest of the week is yours, but Monday morning you take the early shift from now on. Plenty of time for you to be Rosie's dreamcatcher." She said making Paul smile brightly before he picked Rose up from the ground spinning her around in joy making her laugh while Teddy clapped.

* * *

"Thanks again Sue." Rose said later that day as she handed Teddy's day bag over to the council woman and Leah's mother.

She had joined in for an afternoon with Leah and Sue since she didn't often get girl time. Sue smiled as she accepted the bag while her daughter had Teddy in the living room playing a game.

"You two deserve a little down time. Besides I doubt you would've been able to put up with Leah anymore today." She said making the younger mother figure laugh behind her hand.

It was rather true since it was the first time in some time Leah was able to be free to be around Teddy she was soaking it up with everything she had. "Now run along…after all you have some news yourself to share." Sue said making Rose blink before shyly looking away from the knowing look.

"A mother knows dearie." She said before walking inside and closing the door.

Rose walked in and smiled when she saw the candle lit table with a set of covered plates a basket of bread waiting.

"Madame…dinner awaits." Paul said trying to copy an accent of some kind but not one she would be familiar with.

"And just who helped you with this?" She asked as she hung up her coat.

"I'll have you know I cooked this up myself." He said sounding slightly offended, but after a couple of seconds of Rose simply staring at him he broke.

"Alright Bella prepared everything then gave me step by step instructions on how to make sure it was ready. Leah kept you over at the Clearwaters long enough for me to put it to action." Rose smiled.

Bella Cullen nee Swan was one of the few girlfriends Rose had besides Leah. She had spent years cooking meals for both of her parents since neither of them could be trusted in the kitchen.

After a meal of lamb, potatoes, and burnt cauliflower the pair went back to their bed for a little alone time.

Rose collapsed onto the chest of her wolf as he held her close to him his hands gently running down her back and through her hair.

While he did this she ran her fingers through the body hair on his chest curling it around her fingers. After a moment Rose noticed Paul's brow furling.

"What is it?" She asked him. "Pup is with the Clearwaters right?" He asked making her nod against his chest.

"Then…why do I still hear three heartbeats?" He asked making her blink before she rose up both moaning slightly since they were still connected.

"Four." She said making him look at her in confusion. "You are hearing four hearts. Two are just so close they can be mistaken for a single heart." She said almost laughing at his blank look.

"Rose…?" He asked before she smiled and took one of his large hands and brought it close to her body.

Paul watched as she pulled said hand close to her midriff until she stopped at a spot. Paul blinked before he noticed the heat under his palm. The skin was harder than average and a bulge that was barely there.

"Rosie…?" He started again looking at the breathtaking smile on his imprints face.

"Four hearts Paul."

"Twins." He gasped out making her nod before she waved her hand making a photograph zoom out of her dresser and into her hand. Paul looked up at the ultrasound photo and saw the two circles in red sharpie.

"Twins." She confirmed for him before Paul suddenly rushed up and held her close as he kissed her lips gently all while crying tears of pure joy as he held her.

* * *

Six months to the day Paul Lahote smiled brightly as he stood before a large window leaning forward as a pair of babes swaddled in pink blankets looked back at him while they squirmed in the hospital beds provided for them.

"I wanna see!" Paul looked down at his three year old adopted son and lifted him up.

"There they are Pup…your little sisters." Paul said before pointing at the twin with auburn tuffs atop her head.

"Lily Hermione…" He said before pointing at the twin with dark tuffs. "…and Jasmine Isabella Lahote."

"They're squishy." Teddy said making Paul laugh as he kissed his son's cheek.

"All babies look like that Pup." Paul said.

"Your Papa would know best." Paul looked as Jacob Black and his Imprint the half vampire Renesme walked up.

"Uncle Jake I have sisters." Teddy said pointing to the twins making Jacob laugh.

"Yes you do Teddy, and that means you're a big brother now." Jacob said making Teddy nod.

"I be best big brother ever!" He called out making the others chuckle.

"I believe you will." Jacob said before looking at Paul.

"As of now you are officially on Paternity leave until the twins are four months old. After that you're taking the afternoon shift so you don't miss too much." Jacob said to Paul who nodded knowing it was an order from his Alpha.

"Hermione will be coming soon to help take the roll of Nanny…and watcher of the house when/if I ever have to leave." He said making Jacob nod releasing a breath knowing that someone would be there to help Rosie until she was back on her feet.

"Do you want to stay here for a bit Pup or do you want to come with me to check on Mummy?" He asked Teddy who looked up.

"I stay." He said making Paul nod as he looked towards the Alpha pair.

Renesme walked over and took the toddler from his fathers' arms allowing him to look at his new sisters. Paul walked into the hospital room where his wife lay resting a slight smile on her face.

"Ten fingers…ten toes…two eyes…and beautiful tufts of hair. They're perfect Rosie." Paul said as he sat down in the chair next to his wife who nodded.

"I wish they had left them in here with me." She said making him nod.

"You need the rest my love." Paul said making her nod as she allowed her head to fall.

"Paul…"

"Yes Rosie?"

"Thank you for being my hearts' protector." She whispered to him making him blink before smiling as he ran his fingers down the back of the hand he held.

* * *

That's all for now folks I hope you all enjoyed it.

R&R Ja Ne


End file.
